User talk:Morgan Paradise
character sheet i was wondering if you allow my character to be an ex-agent of SES instead of goverment operativeTheRavageBeast (talk) 11:54, October 11, 2014 (UTC) thanks for letting me do thatTheRavageBeast (talk) 19:40, October 11, 2014 (UTC) yea sure but can you tell me what year thank you TheRavageBeast (talk) 13:10, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ok, so can i just put my character to be born in 2080 TheRavageBeast (talk) 13:32, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Did it TheRavageBeast (talk) 13:39, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Difference Manipulation Hey I noticed your reply to my comment on the DM page and I think the following powers should be removed: Nonexistence, Logic Manipulation and Subjective Reality. These are transcendent abilities that are Nigh-Omnipotent and are too overpowered for something like manipulating differences. Anyway hope this helps. Death horseman94 (talk) 17:24, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I stated Nonexistence because it is a specialized variation of omnipotence, Logic Manipulation is a sub-power of OP. For Subjective Reality, I realized it might be obtainable by a skilled Difference Manipulator so we may cross that from the list. Thank my browser for the late reply which I sent 24 hours earlier. Death horseman94 (talk) 21:32, November 4, 2014 (UTC) So if im not mistaken you used NE and LM instead of simply putting omnipotence? If thats true, your last message is clear. Death horseman94 (talk) 22:12, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Ok , that's good. The final thing I don't get is how DM is almighty. Could you give an example of this being used? Death horseman94 (talk) 10:37, November 5, 2014 (UTC) That makes a lot of sense now. Thanks for the explanation! Death horseman94 (talk) 13:08, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Been a while since I made a power. Hoping I didn't suck hard for a come aroundA Living Person (talk) 03:44, November 13, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person A New Character Sheet Thank you for visiting.WikiWalker (talk) 06:04, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Allowed for Not? While there isn't actual rule against that, I'd prefer to keep those out. Let's err on the side of caution instead of possibly causing massive row and then having to make a rule against that... --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:26, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Fictitious Where exactly? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:19, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh, you meant like part of a picture, instead of being based solely around the symbol? Let's just say that as long as it is something like that, I don' see the problem, but if the pic is basically based on/pushes it on front the symbol/whatever that would be considered offensive, that's a no-go. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:45, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Hay Black, I've seen you have made changes on the times and stuff, should i change anything just let me know TheRavageBeast (talk) 03:34, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I know i am the only one who can edit my blogs, And Red's birthday is may 5, 2022 New Power Just n case you missed it ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:22, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Character Sheets Here come the Character Sheet category, to make our creations more accessible to fellow users (only the bloger can add his/her page to the category). DYBAD (talk) 05:36, December 17, 2014 (UTC) I see, so Cayeb is actually a Bureaucrat, which automatically gives him admin status, and was one before this wiki was created. Thanks for the help. DYBAD (talk) 05:03, December 18, 2014 (UTC) So the founder/bureaucrat statuses are bound to a specific wiki, similarily to that of admin ?DYBAD (talk) 05:27, December 18, 2014 (UTC) A contribution Another one I haveA Living Person (talk) 23:15, December 31, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person Character I hope you enjoy and have fun with my new character . TRB (talk) 02:56, January 5, 2015 (UTC) 6th Character Hope you enjoy it.A Living Person (talk) 07:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Updated the Agnos Character Sheet, if you're interested in seeing the progresses. DYBAD (talk) 21:00, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Unarmed Combat I have vague memories that we either have or had power like that, but I'm not swearing that. If you're interested, you might as well go for it and do it. If it's already there, it'll be mentioned surprisingly fast, if there isn't you got it done. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:23, January 15, 2015 (UTC) perspective and perception For one thing, both can't be each others Variations. Perception is the organization, identification, and interpretation of sensory information in order to represent and understand the environment. It involves quite a bit more than just perspective. Perspective is the way in which objects appear to the eye based on their spatial attributes; or their dimensions and the position of the eye relative to the objects. In other words, how your eye perceives the distance of the object. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:23, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Perspective: the way in which objects appear to the eye based on their spatial attributes. In other words, how your eye perceives the distance of the object. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, February 4, 2015 (UTC) well,because as stated,is the power to change anything in any away,no matter how illogical is,and Change Doesn't mean Only Beccoming Different,has others meanings too. L12345 (talk) 16:18, February 17, 2015 (UTC) of course,i will give you others meanings,and ``Change Anything In Any Away´´ means literaly this,for exemple you can change existence,change how it affect you,Change He's Meaning,Change what it is,Change What it does,and etc,basically anything you can think can be changed,like Change The fact that someone make something and etc,or change yourself to become perfect,and etc. some others meanings of change are,although the normal meanings of change don't well applicate to a Absolute power that goes beyond understanding:alter something,to transform and convert,to substitute another or others for; exchange for something else,etc. these are some examples. L12345 (talk) 16:36, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Very Good question,well,i don't know,but they can use some methods to know,like changing themselves to have infinite knowledge.i don't exactly know about other users (if exists some other users of the power) but expecificaly belphegor,can also see anything,and as well,she can see what changes and when changes,as well se the difference between anything. (well,i don't understanded everything you asked,so if i said something unrelated to the quiestion,is only say.) L12345 (talk) 16:56, February 17, 2015 (UTC) No Problem ^_^ L12345 (talk) 17:13, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Strategy Manipulation Might want to check dictionary and Wikipedia for definition/inspiration for this. I think Red Knight from Forgotten Realms might have something similar, being goddess of strategy. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:56, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Yes you can. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:32, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Closest I found is Morality Manipulation, if you go by the name. Depends on what the power you're planning would do really. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:39, March 29, 2015 (UTC) We don't have that one, so go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:07, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Your sure to love my new CS :) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Death_horseman94/Character_Sheet_3 Death horseman94 (talk) 20:31, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey!, You should come by the chat, I really miss you, would be great to talk to you again, well have a good day/night. TheRavageBeast (talk) 20:56, March 30, 2015 (UTC) New Character Well its been a long time since I made one of these, so have fun with it. Link to Character Sheet TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 06:12, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Your power idea list... Hey, just wanted to let you know that the language manipulation power on your power idea list already exists under Linguistic Manipulation and Speech Manipulation is the same as communication manipulation.SageM (talk) 04:18, July 24, 2015 (UTC)SageM We had something like Mounted Combat, but it got deleted. Don't ask why, it was quite some time ago. Aircraft/Plane/Aviation Piloting Intuition - bit too specific, please no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:53, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Have your way then. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:27, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Too specific, so no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:52, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello Blackwings ! I thought an account's name could only be changed once ? Did you find a way around ? :P DYBAD (talk) 07:57, October 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm not worried, I'm learning tricks ;) Thanks for your answer ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:22, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Done ^ ^ Please tell me if I missed something. DYBAD (talk) 08:44, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey I'm a friend of secret ultraviolet. And I get the name! ^ NoStringsOnJay, next time, please sign using "tildes" else she will have trouble working out who left the message wthout peeking into the "history" tab Jay had recently collaborated with me on my wiki. I also noticed you have deleted your old account, thus if you want to join again in the future, I would need to restablish your permissions again using your current account Secret ultraviolet (talk) 15:46, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Character file I have something for you to, I guess, motivate you? Also, please do more. :3 'Word file: Morgan le Fay 0 ' Downloading that is up to you, not going to force you in any way. 4LEMMA (talk) 14:39, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Do not change the infobox template... Do not change the template for the infobox. we are not going to use the new version because it doesn't work well with this wiki, and it screws up all the pages. Leave it alone. the admins decided not to use the new version. Thank you for your time.SageM (talk) 05:30, November 23, 2015 (UTC)SageM The infobox template is for the admins to decide on. and they are keeping the one we have because it works better then the new one.SageM (talk) 05:33, November 23, 2015 (UTC)SageM So long as you don't change again without asking the admins first, then I have no problem. ^_^SageM (talk) 05:34, November 23, 2015 (UTC)SageM Good evening, Mogan ! I do believe it is the correct word indeed, though I would put the emphasis on the "attempt" part ;) Thank you for your lack of interest in this unfortunate affair, the data is indeed as subversive as it is outdated, which did not go unnoticed. A good day to you as well :) I will catching up on your worldbuilding sheet once I get a bit of time. DYBAD (talk) 11:48, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Those'd be for purely physical/conventional ones only? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:12, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Does it allow manipulation of attacks/defenses that are not conventional, ie. use superpowers, magic, technology, etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:31, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Phrase it so they include all variations of attack/defense from figurative to energy to armies and you have something for War Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:37, November 23, 2015 (UTC) I already planned on making those powers. I already planned on making both attack and defense manipulation.SageM (talk) 17:50, November 23, 2015 (UTC)SageM Moderator Thank you very much, Morgan ! It's really nice to hear something supportive for a change :) I get the clear feeling this majority is real, there was virtually no "against" votes and you know how indecisive/uninformed people instinctively follow blaming trends, rather than try to understand how things actually are, and what the best course of action effectively is. There are a lot of legitimate incriminating evidences after all (subversively isolated as these things always are), so expecting otherwise would be unreasonable. On the other hand, I must confess I honestly thought Wikis were oligarchic in nature (Crats > Admins > Mods > Users : sure looks this way, doesn't it ?), each level managing their field as they see fit within the limits determined by the upper echelon. So I understandably pissed off a lot of people with my misplaced authoritarism, however well-intended it may have been ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 11:33, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Very much so, I'm affraid ^ ^; I'm not exactly fan of democracy as my admniship attested, in the end it's a deeply flawed system anchored in emotional and intellectual mediocrity, with nonesensical wastes as its longstanding trademark. But so far it still proved the least worst of them all, due to its well-oiled check-and-balance mechanism. And life as a whole being inherently absurd and unfair, I suppose any system you faithfully adhere to would eventually bites you in the ass anyway ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 12:50, November 26, 2015 (UTC) My Character & Faction Faction: "The Awesome Guys" A faction based in what was once Florida, the members of this faction, not approving of the leader, want to rebel. However, from the tales of destroyed bodies, crushed heads, and even entire sections of the land destroyed, they are too scared to do anything. The rule is very strange, with the faction being lead by a 13-year-old who has put some, as the very least, "weird" laws in place, including people only being able to eat non-junk food on holidays, and not being allowed to wear shoes or wash their feet. However, the leader's power stops them from even thr thought of questioning these laws any more than at a mental level. Leader: "Blake Challegs" A 13-year-old with a strange sense of humor, Blake is the leader of the faction known as "The Awesome Guys" who rules with an iron fist... or rather a diamond fist... or an infinitely powerful fist. Blake was born with the power of absolute strength, and he is not afraid to use it under any circumstances. He has commonly threw the world out of orbit when doing exercises, only bringing it back through threatinging reality itself. He recently has been developing the power of stench generation, much to the disgust of the rest of the faction, although he finds it funny as it gets stronger and stronger. If anyone is to rebel against him, a simple tap on the shoulder is all he needs to not only take their life but even wipe them from existence. --Justme13 (talk) 01:38, December 2, 2015 (UTC) enjoyed talking to you! Hope to talk to you again! Derpfish (talk) 06:39, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Yo, sorry for doing the Combat Manipulation power before you. I didn't know if you'd ever return. Flamerstreak (talk) 22:30, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I just wanted to apologize, anyway,:p Have yourself a good day as well. Flamerstreak (talk) 22:44, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Counter - can't think one. Jack of all trades - Intuitive Aptitude. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:49, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Yes. That wouldn't really be power then. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:49, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey How are you doing? Hagia Sophia 13:31, January 4, 2016 (UTC)Teien good night then and take care Hey Look at the teacher section read the list of names Nat-chan 11:43, January 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good night Mor-mor-Chan and sleep well I'll post my newest blogs on your talk page so you can read them whenever you wake up :D Nat-chan 11:48, January 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sorry for not being able to chat very busy on my end Have a good night Sleep well and good night :) Nat-chan 12:54, January 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Bit too specific I'd say. By Concealed Weapons Proficiency do you mean ability to hide weapons (possibly even by supernatural means) or simply weapons that are disguised as something else? --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:43, January 16, 2016 (UTC) As Nat-chan pointed out, "Just because you have Hidden Arsenal doesn't actually mean that you know how to use any of those weapons", which is actually pretty damn good point... Maybe proficiency that covers both ways, those discuised as something else and those hidden. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:12, January 16, 2016 (UTC) G'night Nighty night sleepy head :P Nat-chan 15:13, January 20, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan meanie head You left without saying good bye >_< Nat-chan 11:27, January 22, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey Put these on your user pages. Can you join once you wake up? Nat-chan 12:46, January 22, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Imouto-tan (Kirië) } hey How are you doing and can you join the chat? I will understand if you're busy Nat-chan 00:04, January 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sorry about that >_< Nat-chan 00:27, January 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Please don't be mad at me :) User talk:Imouto-tan Unfortunate coincidence, the kick button is actually milimeters from the PM one ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 02:31, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Happy to hear it ^ ^ Have a good afternoon :) DYBAD (talk) 02:52, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Lesser Dragon Physiology --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Just add Zmei as Variation, note the differences to BP and add link to wiki page. Pop-culture versions should be in Multiple Heads/Dragon Physiology so you don't need to add anything about them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:40, February 29, 2016 (UTC) I mean including an URL link in the "author" visual line of the quote, like the Absorbing Replication quote used to be linked to the comic pannel it was extracted from. DYBAD (talk) 08:19, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Your simplification was a good idea, it's true the previous version had many unecessary and confusing lines. On the other hand, adding a third one decicated to author links would definitely be a plus, making the procedure much more accessibe to users. DYBAD (talk) 08:42, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much for your good will and efforts ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:02, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Hello Morgan ^ ^ After checking, it seems that users are indeed free to re-use content from other Wikias as long as they pay proper credit to its author ("This means that although you are the owner of the copyright, you have given blanket permission to the world at large to reuse, remix, and transform your work as long as you are attributed as the author."). So copycat characters are effectively fair game as long as the original is clearly referenced. Thanks for your help, and have a good day :) DYBAD (talk) 00:51, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Done. Tho there's still text left on your blog there's no pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:16, April 11, 2016 (UTC) My eye completely skipped that older posts... should be all now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:21, April 11, 2016 (UTC)